Chloe is Overprotective
by Eulonzo
Summary: Beca and Chloe's 9 year old daughter tells the truth on how she feels about how much Chloe babies her.


Chloe opens her daughter Rosie's room to just hang out with her for a bit.

"Hey, Rose!" The redhead mom says as she walks in.

"Hi." The child says innocently, taking her headphones out.

"How are you?" Chloe asks her daughter as she sits on the bed.

"I'm doing good, I was just listening to mom's mixes." Rosie states as she turns around in her chair to face Chloe.

Chloe smiles, "That's good. Can you sit here for a sec?" The redhead gestures for her to come to the bed.

"Sure."

Rosie proceeds to sit next to her redhead mother on her bed and they locked eyes.

"You know that if I ever bother you or if anything bothers you, you can tell us, right?" Chloe asks, stroking her daughter's hand.

"Yeah.." Rosie answers, clearly wanting to say what's on her mind.

Chloe picks up on it. "What's been bothering you?"

"Nothing." The child lies, looking down at the floor.

"I won't be mad, I promise." The redhead mother reassures.

"I know, I just.." The kid pauses, still looking down.

"Hey." Chloe cups her face, making her look her in the eyes.

"You can tell me anything.' The mother continues to reassure with a smile.

The two were both silent for a brief moment.

"Okay, um… Don't get me wrong, I love you and everything, but.. Do you think you could pipe down on babying me so much?" Rosie bluntly asks nervously.

Chloe became visibly saddened by that question. She never expected to get that question so soon.

"Uh, sure. That's fine." The redhead mom lied.

"Mom, I know you too well." Rosie smirked reassuringly.

"Alright, it kinda've isn't- okay, um.. Can I know why?" Chloe asked.

"Well, you kiss me all the time, even in front of my friends. You say 'I love you' like 100 times whenever we talk, even if it's little. You still call me "monkey", which truthfully, I haven't liked for a while now. And you still talk cutesey to me.' The child bluntly stated.

Chloe became even more visibly saddened, turning away only to lock eyes with her daughter again.

"I… I don't know what to say. I mean, I'll try." The redhead mother said.

"Thanks." The child apologetically smiled, proceeding to hug her mom.

"You okay, mom?" Rosie asked as she kept her arms wrapped around her mother.

"Mhm." Chloe answered quietly before they pulled back.

"Can we watch a movie?" The child randomly asked.

"Um, sure! In a little bit, though." The redhead mother stated.

"Okay." Rosie smiled.

"I love you." Chloe straight-forwardly said genuinely.

Chloe's face began to soften, realizing that was one of the issues Rosie had.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." Chloe said with an apologetic look.

'It's okay, mom. I love you, too." Rosie reassured with a smile.

"Okay, I'm gonna go downstairs for a little bit, then we can watch whatever movie you pick out." The redhead says as she gets up from the bed.

"Alright." Rosie states before Chloe exits the room (in a rushing matter, I might add).

* * *

><p>Beca, who's on the couch watching TV, hears Chloe walking from downstairs.<p>

The brunette turns around to see Chloe just head off the last step with a profound frown.

"What's wrong?" Beca asks as Chloe is walking across the couch.

"Can you turn off the TV? I have to talk to you." The redhead asks.

"Sure." Beca proceeds to get the remote to turn the TV off.

"Alright." Chloe sits down on the couch next to her wife and they lock eyes.

"I talked to Rosie just now, and apparently she hates how I baby her. And now I feel like the worst mom ever." Chloe states, still with a frown.

"Huh? What'd she say?" The brunette curiously asked.

"She basically said she doesn't like how I overly-tell her I love her constantly, and that I still call her 'monkey', and that I still talk cutesy to her despite her being 9."

Beca lets out a sigh. "How do you feel about it?" The brunette put her hand over Chloe's.

Chloe pulled her hand away and lets loose, "How do you think I feel about it, Beca? It's hitting me like a ton of bricks."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that-" Beca was interrupted.

"Whether she did or not, I feel hurt." Chloe says.

Beca doesn't say anything after that statement, as she doesn't really know what else to say.

"What am I gonna do, Beca?" The redhead asks with sadness.

"I, don't know." The brunette answers with an apologetic look.

"This isn't the first time I've been told that I baby her. Aubrey's told me several times, you've told me plenty of times. My parents even said that they baby'd me but not as bad as I do with Rosie. I just don't know what to do! I feel like one of those crazy, clingy, over-protective moms now." Chloe states as her eyes feel watery.

"Chloe, it's okay. She's just growing up." The brunette reassures, putting her hand over Chloe's again.

Chloe admires Beca's effort. "But, I don't want her to grow up."

"You know it's gonna happen eventually. We can't control that." Beca states.

"I know." The redhead clearing her throat before speaking again, 'And that's the worst part.'

Chloe started looking down at the living room floor as she felt tears coming.

"Chloe."

The redhead didn't lock eyes with the brunette. "Yeah?"

Beca said nothing for a moment. She was too focused on how hurt Chloe was about this. The brunette proceeded to wrap her arms around her wife for comfort and kissed her on the cheek, letting her bury her head into the dip of her neck and just let the redhead bare her emotions until she was content.

Beca eventually spoke up again after Chloe let out her cry, letting out a sigh prior.

"You want me to go talk to her?"

Chloe didn't say anything, she just nodded as she kept her eyes closed, fighting more tears.

"Chloe.." The brunette cupped her wife's face, making the redhead open her eyes and lock her eyes with Beca's.

"Don't you ever think you're a bad mother. The last thing you are to her is a bad mom. She loves you very much and she always will. Okay?"

The redhead was overwhelmed by that reassurance. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Beca proceeded to go upstairs to speak with their daughter.

* * *

><p>Beca opened Rosie's door.<p>

"Rose?" The brunette came into the room.

The child turned in her chair to face Beca. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" The brunette started to sit on her daughter's bed, like Chloe.

"Sure." Rosie uneasily went to go sit next to her mother on the bed.

Beca locked eyes with the child, putting her hand over Rosie's.

"Did you tell your mom that you're starting to not like how she babies you?"

Rosie's face softened, and was silent for a moment, feeling regretful.

"Yes." Rosie sighed.

"Well she went to me about it, and…" Beca paused.

"She's upset, isn't she?" The child guessed with a frown.

Beca nodded.

"I'm sorry." Rosie said apologetically.

The brunette parent put her hand through the child's hair. "It's alright. You know mom, she can't exactly handle these things too well."

"I know, but I still feel bad. I didn't mean to make her feel that way. She asked me what was on my mind and I told her. I just.." Rosie paused, starting to feel more regretful as she thought about it. And it showed in her face.

"You okay?" Beca asked with a concern look, leaning in to her daughter face.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." The emotion evident in the child's voice.

As Rosie's eyes felt watery and Beca started to hold her, they turned & saw Chloe coming through the doorway with concern.

None of them said anything. Chloe just went into the room, sat next to Rosie on the left side, so the child was in-between the parents and the two comforted their daughter as she felt bad. Chloe nor Beca needed to ask or say anything to know that Rosie regretted what she said. So all Chloe and Beca did was give her a group-hug, both holding her in their arms as her frame was buried into them, letting out a small cry. With the two occasionally giving out 'It's okay's for reassurance.

After a couple of minutes, Chloe finally spoke up as they both pulled away and Chloe cupped her daughter's face.

"I love you so much. _We_ love you so much. We always will. And if it still bothers you, I promise I'll calm down with my babying. I just am very protective of you. I'm the freaking momma bear of the house. The minute I found out I was pregnant with you, something in me knew that you were going to be special. And I just don't ever want to lose my little girl-"

"What? I'll always be your little girl. I may not be _small_ forever, but that doesn't matter. I'll always be here with you, no matter what. So don't worry about that." Rosie reassured with a smile.

This made both parents melt, as Chloe's face started to glow. Beca's face was lighting up, as well.

"And you don't have to calm it down if you don't want to." The child reassured.

"Good, 'cause I don't." Chloe chuckled, making the the two of them chuckle, too.

Chloe, along with Beca, proceeded to put her hand over Rosie's head and kiss her on the temple. All three of them were so happy they talked this over.

"Oh, and mom?" The child darted her eyes to both.

'Yeah?' They both replied.

"I love you." Rosie said with a glowing smile.

"We love you, too." The couple smiled back.

They proceeded to embrace again, with even more love than before. As Beca and Chloe were hugging their daughter, the two couple locked eyes and nodded slightly as validation.

They eventually pulled back from the embrace as the two parents got up from the bed, as did Rosie.

"Lets go watch a movie now!" Rosie said as she quickly exited the room before they could respond.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other and chuckled at how fast her demeanor changed.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged with a small laugh, as the couple went downstairs.

* * *

><p>"What movie did you pick out?" Chloe asked as they looked (down) at their daughter.<p>

The child started to whip out the DVD for them to see, but then put it right back behind her back.

"What is it?" Beca asked with a smirk as they walked closer towards their daughter.

"Um…" Rosie looks down at the floor.

"C'mon!" Chloe proceeded to peak behind, but only for Rosie to cleverly hide it better.

"You're not gonna be happy." Rosie stared directly at Beca when she say that.

"Why?" The brunette curiously asked, thinking of what movie she could be talking about.

Rosie finally whipped out the DVD, and it's High School Musical 2, which Beca isn't fond of the HSM franchise.

"Sure!" Chloe said, as she looked at Beca with a small smirk, waiting for her to cringe.

"That's fine.. I guess." The brunette tried to hide her cringe.

Rosie laughed lightly, "You don't have to watch it with us."

"Oh no, I'll watch it, but I'll probably fall asleep." Beca stated humorously.

Rosie laughs lightly, "I bet."

"Okay, lets go." The trio headed off onto the couch as Rosie popped in the DVD.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for not posting anything in a little over a month. I've just had writers block for a majority of August, but last weekend I wrote over 5 stories - including my first, big, multi-chapter - that I'm looking to start posting at around October. I'm about to start working for the first time, so it'll be hard to post but I'll try my best. Thank you all again!


End file.
